Kukkoló
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Az I. Erisedre íródott StormBirdnek. Harry Potter/Smallvill crossover. Drarry és Clex párosításokkal. Lex szeret mindent tudni a környezetéről, de az új szomszédok kifognak rajta. Végül megfigyelésbe kezd. Azonban, hogy ki kukkol kit? Ezt csak akkor tud


**Cím: **Kukkoló  
**Ajándékozott neve: **StormBird  
**Prompt: **iskolán kívüli (felnőtt szereplős ficek), crossover (SMALLVILLE – Clex és Drarry egymás mellett)  
**Páros: **Drarry, Clex (Clark Kent/Lex Luthor)  
**Korhatár: **NC-17  
**Műfaj: **novella, romantikus, humor  
**Figyelmeztetések: **slash, erotikus tartalom, crossover (Harry Potter/Smallville), AU  
**Megjegyzés: **Készült az I. Ficváltásra, StormBirdnek.  
**Tartalom: **Lex szeret mindent tudni a környezetéről, de az új szomszédok kifognak rajta. Végül megfigyelésbe kezd. Azonban, hogy ki kukkol kit? Ezt csak akkor tudod meg, ha elolvasod.

**Kukkoló**

A harmincöt év körüli férfi az íróasztalánál ült. Egyik kezében egy kávéscsészét tartott, amibe bele-bele kortyolgatott, miközben a munkáját végezte. Másik kezével ütemesen dobolt az asztalon, a fülében szóló rockzene ritmusára. Látszólag semmi sem utalt a benne dúló idegességre, kivéve talán az egyre jobban ráncolódó homlokát, ahogy az előtte heverő papírok egyikét olvasta. Mire az aktuális irat végére ért, újra remegett a dühtől. Lecsapta a kezében tartott csészét, másik kezével pedig idegesen végigsimított kopasz fején, miközben felpattant székéből, és járkálni kezdett.

– Á! Nem igaz! Hogy tudtál így élni egyáltalán? – szakadt ki belőle hangosan kérdés.

Halott apjához, Lionelhez intézte a dühös szavait, aki hirtelen halálával mérhetetlen káoszt hagyott maga után. Az egész Luthor Művek, minden gondjával együtt, Lex nyakába szakadt, az összes papírmunkával, és követelőző részvényessel együtt. Most éppen azon munkálkodott, hogy egy mindenkinek megfelelő megoldást találjon. Azon dolgozott, hogy az apja jó néhány, nem éppen legális ügyletét tisztára mossa, és rendezze a cég helyzetét, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges. Járkálás közben egyre azon törte a fejét, hogy mit mondjon azoknak a követelőző hiénáknak a másnapi vezetőségi ülésen. Ez azonban újra fellobbantotta az éppen múlófélben lévő migrénjét, ami nem érintette túl jól az amúgy sem nyugodt hangulatban lévő férfit. Kimerülten lezöttyent hát az íróasztala mögötti székre és a kezébe temette az arcát. A fejfájás lassan múlni kezdett. Megdörzsölte a szemét, majd visszatért a papírmunkához, de hamar elunta, és hátradőlt a széken, ellazult és elmélázva bámult maga elé. Figyelmét végül a Clark által reggel otthagyott gyűrött papír ragadta meg, amin egy rövid üzenet állt párja egyenletes betűivel.

_Szia, Lex!_

_Ma este hivatalosak vagyunk az új szomszédokhoz vacsorára. Ne dolgozz sokat! Este jövök!_

_Clark_

Elmosolyodott. Clark folyton aggódott azért, hogy agyonhajszolja magát, pedig ez rá éppen ugyanúgy jellemző volt. Cloe mindig túlhajtotta őket az újságnál, hogy minél több érdekes hírt tudjon belepasszírozni az újságba. A cserfes, folyamatosan kíváncsi szőke lány végül mindig elérte, amit akart, és megalapította saját hetilapját, amely leginkább Smallville-lel foglalkozott, de kitekintett az ország egyéb hírei felé is, így Clark nem egyszer úton volt az ország különböző szegleteibe. Bár ha a földöntúli képességeire gondolt, nem volt ez annyira nagy feladat párja számára. De ott volt még a szülei farmja is, ahol sokszor besegített, bár a Kent farm anyagi gyarapodása miatt az apja elég sok embert alkalmazott, így nem volt feltétlen szükség még egy emberre, de Clark már csak ilyen volt. Többek közt ez volt az, amit szeretet benne.

Elgondolkozva olvasta végig újra a rövid üzenetet. Az új szomszédokhoz hivatalosak vacsorára. Ez a fejlemény kissé elgondolkodtatta. Lex Luthor ugyanis mindenről szeretett tudni, ami a környezetében történt. Ez különösképpen igaz volt a szomszédaira, akikről pontos precizitással szerezte meg az információkat, végtére is nem mindegy, kiknek a közelében él az ember. Ez az óvatosság amolyan belé nevelt viselkedés volt, ami az apja, Lionel nem túl törődő, ámde szigorú nevelésének velejárója volt. Persze, párja, Clark próbálta kinevelni belőle ezt az enyhe paranoiát, de hat év együttélés után sem igazán sikerült neki. Így történt hát, hogy a két új lakó ideköltözését követően szinte azonnal vad kutatásba kezdett. De nem sok eredményre jutott. A kapcsolatai révén csak annyit tudott kideríteni, hogy Angliából költöztek át ide. Azt, hogy mit csináltak eddig, és mi volt az oka az idejövetelüknek, arról egyszerűen nem voltak információi, mintha a két jövevény soha nem is létezett volna azelőtt. Így hát nem tudott mást tenni, csak a saját tapasztalataira hagyatkozhatott, ami először csak abban merült ki, hogy messziről figyelte a két férfit, akikről hamar kiderült, hogy egy párt alkotnak, ugyanúgy, mint ő meg Clark.

Elég furcsa, sőt mondhatni, nem evilági szerzeteknek tűntek. Ezt az információt onnan szerezte, hogy egyszer átment, ismerkedést kezdeményezve velük. Egy doboz, Lana étterméből hozatott süteménnyel kopogott be hozzájuk. Csak egyikük volt otthon, egy hosszú, szőke hajú férfi, aki Draco Malfoyként mutatkozott be neki. Már maga a név is nagyon furcsa volt számára, a nem túl szívélyes beinvitálás már kevésbé, az nagyon is ismerős volt, nem egyszer fogadták őt így eddigi rövid élete során.

Az első furcsaság, amit a házba belépve észrevett, az a fal mellé támasztott seprű volt, melynek különös alakú, fekete színű nyele volt, Nimbus 2001 felirattal. A legérdekesebb az egészben az volt, hogy a vesszői is fekete színűek voltak. Gyanította, hogy nem takarításra használják, de nem nézhette meg alaposabban, mert a következő pillanatban eltűnt a szeme elől, így csak képzelődésnek fogta fel a dolgot. A konyhában aztán hasonló dolog történt vele. Rögtön kiszúrta, hogy a mosogatórongy magától mossa el az edényeket, de a következő pillanatban mozdulatlanul hevert a mosatlanok között. Lex megrázta a fejét, és a házigazdájára nézett, aki gúnyosan mosolygott a képébe, ami alátámasztotta a férfi gyanúját, hogy amit az előbb látott, tényleg megtörtént. Malfoy közben betette a süteményt a hűtőbe, aminek Luthor sehol sem látta a vezetékét, de ami még megdöbbentőbb volt, sehol egy szál konnektort sem látott a falon. Mikor erre a tényre rá kérdezett, a szőke férfi csak lazán megrántotta a vállát, és tovább vezette a házban.

Így történt hát, hogy Lex azóta a bizonyos látogatás óta szinte már megszállottan figyelte a két férfit. Bár a másikat csak egyszer-kétszer látta, körülbelül olyan ritkán, mint mostanában Clarkot. Annyit megfigyelt, hogy a fekete hajú férfinek mindig rakoncátlanul állnak a tincsei, mint aki nem ismeri a fésű fogalmát. Mást nem nagyon tudott megállapítani róla, mert általában korán reggel indult, és mindig éjszaka érkezett haza. De ma kivételesen otthon volt, és Lex gyanította, hogy a vacsorameghívás is tőle származik, mert a szőkéről nehezen tudta volna ugyanezt elképzelni.

Itt abba is hagyta a gondolatmenetet, és úgy döntött, megkérdezi Clarkot a dologról, ha hazaér. Elemelt a kupacról egy újabb papírlapot, és olvasni kezdte, de az oldal feléig sem jutott el, mikor hangokat hallott az ablak irányából. Furcsa nyögésszerű hangok voltak. Keze automatikusan húzta ki az íróasztal legfelső fiókját, ahol a távcsövét tartotta. Kezébe véve az ablakhoz ment. A szemközti ablakból fény szűrődött ki, és a hangok is erősebben hallatszottak. A sötétítőfüggöny nem volt behúzva, így semmi sem takarta el, mit csinálnak odaát éppen. A szeméhez emelte a távcsövet. A látványtól egy széles mosoly kúszott az ajkára.

_Ó, ember! Jól tolod! _– jegyezte meg magában, ahogy nézte őket.

A szőke férfi ütemesen mozgott a másikban, míg párja lábai szorosan a dereka köré fonódtak. A fekete hajú férfi a könyökeire támaszkodott, és elkapta Malfoy ajkait egy vad csókra. Lex érzékelte, ahogy férfiassága megmozdul a nadrágjában, nyelve pedig izgalmában végigszaladt kiszáradt ajkain. Nem tudta levenni a szemét az egyre vadabbá váló aktusról, ahogy azt sem tudta megakadályozni, hogy keze önkéntelenül ne induljon el a nadrágjába, hogy könnyítsen túlcsorduló vágyán.

Annyira elmerült érzékei parancsára az érzésben, hogy nem hallotta meg, hogy valaki benyit az ajtón.

– Helló, Lex! Milyen napod volt? – üdvözölte Clark.

Luthor annyira megijedt, hogy majdnem elejtette a távcsövet, másik kezét pedig olyan hirtelen húzta ki a nadrágjából, mintha valami rossz dolgon kapták volna.

– Szia, Clark! Meg… megijesztettél – nyögte ki kissé akadozva. – Ó, nem semmi vagy, barátom! – kiáltott fel, mikor a szomszédok egy újabb menetbe kezdtek.

– Már megint kukkolod őket, Lex? – lépett mögé Clark.

Belecsókolt a nyakába, hogy a férfi felfigyeljen rá végre.

– Mmmm… Értem a célzást – mormogta, miközben elfordult az ablaktól.

Birtokba vette Clark száját, aki belesimult a karjaiba, és úgy élvezte a nyelvjátékot. Végül zihálva váltak szét. A sötétbarna hajú férfi tekintete hirtelen a szomszédban szeretkező két férfira tévedt. Nem igazán az aktus érdekelte, hanem a fekete hajú férfi homlokán látott villám alakú sebhely, amit már reggel is látott, mikor a vacsorameghívást kapta Harry Pottertől. Most viszont röntgen szemei részletes elemzésbe kezdtek, ami egy érdekes teóriává álltak össze az agyában. Homlokát ráncolva próbált még jobban koncentrálni, de Lex nem hagyta a dolgot annyiban.

– Megvolt a teljes testüreg átvizsgálás, Mr. Kent. Esetleg megejthetné ugyanezt nálam is – nevetett Lex.

Teljesen Clarkhoz simult, aki érezte Luthor nekinyomódó férfiasságát, ami kiadós szexszet ígért, így Harry sebhelyét feledve, párja felé fordult. Egy újabb csókban forrtak össze, közben Lex finoman az íróasztal felé irányította, miközben megszabadította a nadrágjától és az alsójától, majd egy határozott mozdulattal lesöpörte a papírokat az asztalról, és felültette Clarkot a sima falapra. Letérdelt elé. Először az ujjait járatta végig Clark éledező farkán, a makktól egészen a herékig, majd a fenekéhez vándoroltak végigsimítva a bejáraton, végül belé hatoltak. Nyelve közben ugyanazt az utat járta végig a férfi farkán, mint, amit előzőleg az ujjai. Többször végignyalta egész hosszában, miközben a belecsúsztatott három ujj egyszerre tágította és tapogatta végig párja egyre érzékenyebb pontjait, aki félig hátrahajolva, csukott szemmel élvezte Lex ténykedését.

Draco hirtelen belenevetett Harry vállgödrébe.

– Ez az új megfigyelő rendszer tényleg működik – suttogta, és egy pillanatra szünetet tartott.

– Te most is őket fi.. figyeled? – fejezte be a kérdést kissé akadozva, mert Draco újra megmozdult benne.

– Pontosan. És elég pikáns képeket közvetít ez a kis szem az agyamba.

– Gusztustalan vagy! – bökte oldalba játékosan Harry, amitől a szőke ismét elnevette magát.

Erre párja ujjai még erősebben kezdték csiklandozni az oldalát, így Dracónak le kellett fognia a jót mulató férfi csuklóit. Végül egy csókkal tapasztotta be a nevető ajkakat. Begyorsított, és hamarosan másodjára is elélvezett, Harry pedig szinte azonnal követte a hasára spriccelve magját.

Lex egyik kezével a tövénél markolta meg Clark farkát, és nyelvével a makkon körözött. Majd lassan haladt lefelé, miközben a nyelvével folyamatosan simogatta a remegő hímtagot. Párja farka mind jobban lüktetett a szájában, ő pedig mélyeket nyelve egyre jobban a torkára engedte. Közben három ujja mind sebesebben járt odabent, Clark vonagló húsában. Feleslegessé vált baljával finoman megmarkolta a heréket, és óvatosan morzsolgatni kezdte őket. Az enyhe fájdalommal kevert élvezet sokkal intenzívebben hatott az emberre, mint a sima kéj. Clark farka mind nagyobbakat rándult a szájában, és ahogy felpillantott, a férfi kapkodó légzését látva biztos volt benne, hogy már nagyon kevés van hátra az orgazmusáig. Így kicsúsztatta a merev farkat a szájából, és felegyenesedett. Párja azonnal lehúzta magához egy csókra, miközben kezei eltávolították róla a nadrágot, majd előrébb csúszott, aminek hatására Lex benne dolgozó ujjai még mélyebbre hatoltak. Clark felordított a kéjtől. Jobb keze rászorult Luthor férfiasságára, amitől az belenyögött a csókba. Végül Lex ujjait a farkával váltotta fel. Lassú körkörös mozdulatokkal kezdett mozogni benne, miközben egyik kezével Clark farkát ingerelte, a másikkal pedig megtámasztotta magát. Szája egy pillanatra sem hagyta el párjáét, ahogy egyre jobban fokozta a tempót. Keze is egyre gyorsabban járt a merev farkon. A nyögéseik betöltötték a szobát, ahogy közeledtek a beteljesülés felé, végül egyszerre élveztek el. Lex az asztalon pihegő Clarkra dőlt, és egy darabig így pihentek. Egy kis idő múlva Clark összeszedte magát, és egy szemvillanásnyi idő alatt már a zuhany alatt is voltak.

– Még a végén elkésünk – magyarázta Kent nevetve az értetlenül bámuló Lexnek.

– Tényleg, igazad van – motyogta a kopasz férfi, miközben arcát párja mellkasába temette, beszívva bőrének mámorító illatát.

Clark egy puszit nyomott a fejére, majd elkezdte beszappanozni magukat. Lex is becsatlakozott, így gyorsan végeztek, majd ugyanolyan gyorsan, mint az előbb, Kent a hálószobájukba vitte Lexet. Hamar felöltöztek, és már indultak is a szemközti ház felé.

– Potter hívott meg minket, ugye? – kérdezte meg Lex.

– Igen, reggel találkoztam vele. Megköszönte a süteményt, amit vittél nekik, és felajánlotta, hogy vacsorázzunk náluk.

– Gondoltam, hogy nem a szőke.

– Miért? Mi bajod vele?

– Nem tűnik túl vendégszeretőnek.

– Akár csak te – mosolyodott el Clark.

Lex még akart mondani valamit, de odaértek az ajtó elé. Clark azonnal becsöngetett. Pár pillanat múlva a fekete hajú férfi nyitott ajtót. Mellette ott állt a szőke férfi is, arcán a szokásos gúnyos kifejezéssel, amibe most némi vidámság is vegyült.

– Örülök, hogy eljöttetek – mosolygott rájuk Harry.

– Ez a tiétek – nyújtotta át a magával hozott bort Lex.

– Köszönjük.

Draco közben továbbra is gúnyosan méregette Lexet, majd megszólalt.

– Szerencsés vagy, hogy a párodat ilyen méretekkel áldotta meg a sors – vigyorgott a kopasz férfi képébe. – Egészen lenyűgöző – biccentett elismerően.

– Draco! Ez… - kezdte volna Harry, de Lex belé fojtotta a szót.

– Te meg honnan…

– Mondjuk úgy, nem csak te kukkolod a szomszédaidat.

– De… de hát hogyan? – rökönyödött meg Lex.

– Az maradjon az én titkom – vigyorgott szemtelenül a szőke.

Harry nem bírta tovább. Kitört belőle a nevetés. Clarknak is hasonló gondolatok fogalmazódhattak meg a fejében, mert csatlakozott hozzá.

– Jól kifogtuk mindketten – mondták egyszerre, mikor valamelyest levegőhöz tudtak jutni.

A másik kettő azonban nem igazán vett tudomást a megjegyzésükről, és még a vacsora közben is egymást szapulták. De leginkább Lex Dracót, mert nem hagyta nyugodni, hogy a férfi miként kémlelte ki kettejüket. A dologra végül nem derült fény, így Lex kissé csalódottan indult haza a hozzásimuló Clarkkal az oldalán.

**Vége**


End file.
